


Reunions

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, High School Reunion, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: Jesse McCree was quickly regretting attending his 20 year high school reunion, until his old crush walked in





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet that said Chris Evans apparently just showed up to his high school reunion

This was a horrible idea. Jesse doesn’t know why he’s here. Well, he does; both Olivia and Fareeha convinced him that it would be fun to go to his high school’s 20 year reunion to brag about his nice job and see how many of the popular kids turned into middle age, mediocre adults, but that appeal died off about twenty minutes after he arrived. 

“Jesse, what did you say you did again?” Jesse is pulled back to the present by Suzan Something-or-Other asking him the same question she’s already asked three times before. 

“I’m a journalist with the Overwatch Times,” he replies with a congenial smile.

“Oh right. My husband reads that all the time but I find it too dry for my tastes. I enjoy Atlas News much more.”

Jesse bites his tongue and takes a sip of wine instead of making a petty remark that all Atlas News produces these days is fluff and space fillers, no real journalism has been printed on their pages in years.

“That reminds me!” Suzan says as she turns to Cheryl Baker-or-was-it-Barker. “I found the most delicious gluten-free quinoa recipe the other day!”

Jesse quickly drains the rest of his glass and makes an excuse to go get another one. He does not need to hear about gluten-free recipe number eleven tonight. All anyone wants to talk about apparently is dietary fads and how much they made in the stock market last month and honestly, Jesse would rather investigate another ring of dirty cops and risk getting shot at again than listen to Mark Johnson talk about how he’s sure that the indie-cereal market is gonna take off any day now. Maybe he should try to find Angela again, the fact that she was able to take off work and make it is a miracle in itself and he’s sure that she won’t mind him monopolizing a little more of her time.

Jesse refills his glass at the bar and once again curses that this is all they’re serving tonight; he knew he should have snuck in a flask.

“Oh my god, are you sure it was him?”

“Linda, he’s the one man I’m allowed to cheat on my husband with, of course I’m sure.”

Jesse glances at the two women at the other end of the small bar. He knows he’s not supposed to eavesdrop, but it’s an occupational hazard. And besides, it’s not like he can just turn it off.

“Where is he?”

“He just checked in so I’m guessing still in the gym.”

So, someone moderately famous showed up, Jesse guesses. There’s a couple people he knows off the top of his head that made a name for themselves over the years but he doesn’t know which one could cause a stir like this. 

“I’m so glad I decided to splurge and get my hair done. Do you think he’ll notice?”

“Wasn’t he a total nerd back in high school? I still don’t understand how he’s so jacked.”

“God what I wouldn’t do to get him alone for just five minutes in the locker rooms.”

The whispers spread quickly through the crowd as Jesse makes his way towards the gym. He’s very curious now; Brian Tollen’s start-up company is doing well but not that well, and Tyrell Brunner has certainly made a name for himself as a point guard on the Lakers but Jesse’s fairly sure they’re in New York this week for some big game (or at least that’s what he thinks Fareeha and Gabe said).

The crowd thickens as soon as Jesse gets inside and it takes a little more effort to weave through to the epicenter. He takes more than one elbow to the side and his drink is almost spilled by a group of oblivious jocks that are past their prime rough housing but it’s worth it when he finally finds the man of the hour, and it’s the last person Jesse expected to see tonight.

Hanzo Shimada.

Face of Armani, Prada, Vatswani, and Channel. People Magazine’s sexiest man alive for 2071. Jesse McCree’s high school crush.

Jesse simultaneously thanks and curses his sisters. Thank god they dragged him to the hair salon last week but why the fuck did they let him leave in an old, worn flannel and scuffed boots. How the fuck he is supposed to go up to him while Hanzo is making a fucking sweater vest look good?

Who is he kidding? Hanzo probably doesn’t even remember him. They were friends by proxy of Jesse being best friends with Genji but they weren’t close or anything like that. They certainly didn’t keep in touch when they left for college so expecting Hanzo to simply remember his name would-

“Jesse? Jesse McCree?” His voice his much deeper, and goes straight down Jesse’s spine, but the accent is still the same and unmistakable.

Jesse wheels around and finds Hanzo looking right at him with a half smile on his face. He excuses himself from the people right next to him and makes his way towards Jesse.

“I thought that was you.” 

Up close, Jesse can fully appreciate how much Hanzo has filled out since they were kids and how that incredible shoulder to waist ratio he sports surprisingly isn’t photoshopped.

“Hanzo, you… you look amazing.”

Hanzo smiles fully and- is that a blush? “You, uh- you look good too.”

Hanzo quickly clears his throat and his smile turns a little more playful. “Except for that ridiculous hat. How do you still have that!?”

Jesse freezes and he suddenly remembers how funny Hanzo could be when he was comfortable and around friends. He can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him and forgets why he was nervous about talking to his old friend.

“At least it looks better than that sweater vest! Which retirement home did you break into and steal it from?”

Hanzo snorts out a laugh and punches Jesse in the shoulder. God that’s a cute laugh. “Don’t let Satya hear you say that. She designed this herself and would fly down and berate you within an inch of your life if she heard you say that.”

“Oh, I think that’s the person my sister follows,” Jesse says as they start leaving the gym. ”Though she’s never been one for fashion, and on a completely unrelated note she’s never been good at hiding crushes.”

“Sombra right? How is she doing? And what is she doing, because she did not seem like someone who would enjoy a regular nine to five job like most people.”

Jesse barks out a laugh. “Ha! You got that right. She’s doing well but-“

“Excuse me, Hanzo?” An unfamiliar classmate of theirs interrupts. “Can I get a picture with you?”

“Of course,” Hanzo says with a polite smile. He leans in for a selfie and waves the lady goodbye when it’s done. “Sorry about that. You were saying?”

“It’s all good. Anyways, yea no one really knows what Sombra is doin’. We think it’s somethin’ in cyber security but anytime we try to ask she usually responds with ‘hacking your computer to steal your nudes’.”

“So she hasn’t changed much then.”

“No, not really. And I’m guessing Genji is the same? I haven’t heard from him for a while.”

“Well actually-“

“Hey Hanzo!” Another classmate interrupts. “Can I get a picture? My cousin is a big fan of you and will flip if he sees that I got to meet you.”

“Uh- of course.” Hanzo stands still once again and then apologizes once again after they leave. “As I was saying, it’s not surprising you haven’t heard from him for a while because he became a humanitarian after college. He spends most of his days in different countries giving aid with The Shambala Ministry.”

Jesse stops short and looks at Hanzo incredulously. “Wait, the same Genji Shimada that did a double backflip off your second story balcony into your pool then shotgunned a Four Loco in celebration? That Genji Shimada is a humanitarian now?”

“I could hardly believe it either when I first heard, but Zenyatta, the one that got him into this, must have really made an impact on him.”

They finally make it to the drinks bar and each grab a glass of wine, though Hanzo takes one sip, grimaces, and sets it back down on the bar. 

“So-“

“Hanzo! Remember me?” Yet another person interjects. “We were lab partners in fifth period chemistry together?” 

“Yes?” Hanzo says slowly. “Jaaaaac-“

“Jamison!”

“Jamison! You nearly singed our eyebrows off when you blew up that hydrogen bubble.”

“Ahaha that was a fantastic day. Anyways, my friend Mako didn’t believe me when I said we went to school together so can I get a picture to prove him wrong?”

“Of course.” 

Hanzo gets pulled in right with an arm around his shoulders and while his smile is still polite, Jesse notices it’s just a touch more strained.

After Jamison finally leaves Hanzo takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

“Hey.” Jesse gently shoulder checks him. “Wanna go somewhere a little more private? I think I know the perfect place.”

Hanzo nods with a sigh of relief.

Jesse leads them out of the courtyard into one of the dark and empty hallways. He follows his muscle memory turning a corner, then another, then going up a flight of stairs, then around a final corner before arriving at a locked door that says ‘ROOF ACCESS’.

“Well I do not have a key.” Hanzo says. “And I am assuming you do not either?”

Jesse chuckles and pulls out his wallet. “I think keys are overrated.” He pulls out two thin metal picks and with some practice movements pops the lock open.

“That is an unusual skill to have,” Hanzo says as they climb the last set of stairs.

“My roommate sophomore year of college was real good at it, son of a locksmith and all. One weekend we all got drunk and he taught us. I picked it up pretty quickly but for years I couldn’t do it unless I was drunk. Luckily I sat myself down a couple years ago and re-figured it out.”

The cool evening air feels so refreshing on Jesse’s face and he undoes one more button on his shirt to help him cool down. They find a corner of the roof to sit down on that’s thankfully clean from the recent rainstorms and below them they can hear the buzz of the reunion. With a sly smile, Hanzo pulls out a flask and takes a sip before offering it to Jesse. The first taste of real alcohol all night almost brings a tear to Jesse’s eye and he thinks he could kiss Hanzo right now.

“So, how is the rest of your family?” Hanzo eventually asks.

“Well, Gabe finally retired a couple years ago and him and Jack have finally stopped playin’ chicken. They’re celebratin’ their second anniversary next month.”

“Congratulations to them. I remember being so confused by the way they always seemed to dance around each other back then.”

“You and everyone else. At the rate things are goin’ now I might have a new step sister sooner than later. Lena’s way too excited about it considering we’re all grown up now but I guess that’s what happens when you grow up as a single child. Which reminds me, Fareeha’s doing well too, she just got promoted to captain in the Egyptian Air Force.”

“Oh, I did not realise she moved there.”

“Yea, she went to college there to study mechanical engineering then joined shortly after graduatin’, just like her mom.”

“Do you get to see her anymore?”

“Oh yea, with her mom and her step-dad, Rein, livin’ out in Napa we all get to see her every year.”

“That’s nice. I am glad you all get to see each other so often.”

“I imagine you don’t get to see Genji that often then?”

“No, not as often as we would like. It is hard with both of us traveling so much but we make it a point to talk on the phone on a regular basis.”

“Well, it’s better than nothin’.”

Hanzo hums in agreement and takes another sip from his flask. 

Jesse watches the tension seep out of Hanzo’s shoulders as they talk. He probably appreciates the privacy more than he lets on, probably doesn’t get nearly enough of it. From down below the noise swells with a cheer then dies back down again.

“Oh!” Hanzo suddenly exclaims. He turns and faces Jesse with a slightly embarrassed look. “I can’t believe I haven’t asked. How are you doing? Last I heard you didn’t know what you were going to major in. What did you decide?”

“Well, I bounced around quite a bit for my first year, nothin’ really caught my interest. Almost said fuck it and followed in Gabe’s footsteps and joined the military -which would have been an interesting conversation.”

“He did not want you to join?”

“Well, he wouldn’t have stopped me, and he probably would have been proud of me if I did, but he never sugar-coated how dangerous it could be, and we both knew that I wasn’t really one for listening to authority unconditionally.”

A laugh escapes Hanzo. “Yes, something Genji and you had very much in common. I remember.”

“Luckily, I took an intro to journalism class when trying to fulfill one of my gen ed’s and somethin’ clicked. The diggin’ for the truth, not having to work in a cubicle nine to five everyday, gettin’ to put my own voice out there. It just fit, so I officially declared my major a week later, then I landed an internship with the Overwatch Times, then I officially joined them as an investigative journalist shortly after I graduated.”

“Impressive! That is a very prestigious paper.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Shimada. I’m glad someone here thinks so.”

“I will make sure to read your articles as soon as I can. Which one do you recommend I start with?”

Jesse runs a hand through his hair and laughs a little nervously. “Well, everyone seems to think that my one from the end of last year, the one on the big bribery scandal in the mayor’s office, is my best one. Enough that umm, well it got me nominated for a Pulitzer this year.”

“What! That is amazing! Congratulations!”

“Well I haven’t won anythin’ yet, but thanks.” Jesse can feel his face heat up so he quickly steals Hanzo’s flask and takes another drink. After he’s calmed down he says, “You’re actually the first person I told about this.”

“You haven’t told your family yet?”

“Well I only found out a couple days ago and I’ve been tryin’ to process it to be honest. If you told thirteen year old me that I would be in the runnin’ for the biggest writing award in the country I wouldn’t’ve believed you, not in a million years.”

Hanzo humms in understanding and another comfortable silence falls over them. A sudden crashing of doors opening startles them and down below they can see two of their former classmates stumble into the empty back parking lot, drunk and pawing at each other with uncoordinated hands. Jesse and Hanzo try to stifle their laughs as best as possible and unanimously decide to move to the other side of the roof.

“So what are you up to these days, Han?” Jesse asks once they resettle.

“Photoshoots, fashion shows, business deals, you know, just the average business day activities,” Hanzo says with a sarcastic smile. “Right now, I am currently filming another commercial for Channel over in Hollywood. It’s actually why I was able to be in town to come tonight.”

“Oh, so you’re not gonna be here for long then?” Jesse asks, his shoulders dropping just a little.

“Unfortunately, no. I will be here for another week then I will be flying out to Tokyo before finally going to New York.” Hanzo’s smile turns a little cheeky and he leans in close to Jesse. “Why? Are you going to miss me?”

“What? No! I mean- yes, but- I- I don’t-” Jesse cuts himself off before he can make a fool of himself any more. Hanzo just laughs and Jesse shakes his head in exasperation. “How did I ever have a crush on you, you bastard.”

Hanzo stops laughing. “What?”

Jesse realizes he said that last part out loud and  _ oh shit. _ Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“Yea, I uhh, back in high school I had a pretty good crush on you. Never told you though because I was chicken shit.”

“Oh.” Hanzo goes silent and looks out across the LA valley.

_ Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have said anything and now he’s ruined this damn near perfect night. Fuck fuck fuck fu- _

“Do you still have it?”

“Uhhhhh, no. I mean because crushes are for kids and so I couldn’t and why would you think that that’s just ridiculous and I would never- I mean I did but I couldn’t now and-”

“Because I also had one on you, and seeing you again tonight… I don’t think it ever fully went away.”

Jesse’s frozen. He can’t his brain to catch up and his lungs are starting to burn a bit and he needs to say something before Hanzo walks away and wow- Hanzo looks beautiful under this moonlight.

“Yea… I still have one…”

Hanzo smiles and stands up. He extends a hand and says, “Jesse, would you get dinner with me before I leave?”

Jesse stands up too and takes Hanzo’s hand in his own. “Yea, I would like that.”

There’s another muffled cheer from the reunion below which catches Hanzo’s attention. “We should probably get back down there and rejoin them.”

“Yea.” 

“And we will figure out details for dinner after this.”

“Yea.”

“And are you listening to me?” Hanzo says with a laugh.

Jesse just smiles and brings Hanzo’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “Yea, it’s a date.”

Hanzo blushes and walks in close. “Maybe we can stay up here for one more second…”

Hands wind through Jesse’s hair and as he leans down, Jesse decides this reunion wasn’t such as bad idea over all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at cryptidhanzoshimada  
Find me on twitter @xanavici


End file.
